Traveler's Tale
by Vicki Lynne
Summary: Living in Middle Earth from time to time has its advantages. But between friends, my unusual family and a blooming romance, life can get a little hectic. Especially when your best friend is the prince of Mirkwood...
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the familiar palace hallways, I came to a stop when I heard raised voices coming from the royal study. The thickness of the doors disappointed my sense of curiosity as I couldn't hear a single word; and I was not blessed with the gift of interpreting muffled voices. Taking a left, I continued my search for my friend until the slam of the study door being thrown open caused me to spin around in time to see him storm out of the study.

"Legolas!"

I cringed as his father yelled after him. Obviously the retreating elf had no intentions of stopping. But my search met an all too familiar bitter end, knowing that my princely friend would be in no _mood_ to continue our day's plans….**again**.

'_Oh, I'm sorry Victoria! I just had an issue come up and I don't feel like spending time with you; because I'm too busy putting my personal feelings before my friendships.'_

_If he sang that song to me again I swear I'll scream. No, I won't just scream, I'll abandon him for a couple of months and give him a taste of his own medicine. Good, I hope he barfs. _

Deciding not to waste my time by chasing after him I went home instead. Following a small trail out of the city, I continued to walk through the dense forest, until I reached my families house. Sighing I opened the furnished door and dragged my disappointed self to my room.

"Victoria, is that you?"

"Unfortunately yes." I called back to my mom, before flopping onto my fluffy bed.

"I thought you were going to go riding with Legolas." A few pots and pans clattered from the kitchen.

"That's what I thought too!" I yelled. Flipping onto my back I hung my head over the side of the bed. "But apparently King Thranduil thinks it's more important to have horrible arguments with his son, than to give him a break and let him spend time with friends."

Walking into my room, mom leaned against the door frame. "I'm sorry sweetie." She said wiping her hands on a towel.

"Oh don't feel sorry for me!" I said sarcastically. "Feel sorry for the poor Elf who's probably alone in some tree wallowing in self pity."

_I bet that's just what you're doing right now…isn't it? Well good! I hope you stay up in that tree until a bolt of lightning fries you to kingdom come, 'cause I've had it up to here! There's a storm coming, and you know what? You're going down…_

"Why don't we have a cookie in the kitchen, and we can talk in there." Mom offered. She knew what was going on. She was always in on my issues, or at least the ones I told her about. Whenever I had a problem, mom was always the first one to know about it. Being an only child, I had lots of friends, but mom was my closest friend. Always was, and always would be.

"It's a shame we're not allowed to bring chocolate chips with us." I stated, dunking my could-be-better cookie into a glass of milk.

"Well, I suppose that would be a good rule to break on our next trip." Mom said over her shoulder while washing up a few dishes. She had never been one to follow ridiculous rules. Even rules that applied to us _Travelers_.

I sighed and sniffed, wiping a tear away. Mom dried off her hands and sat down next to me at the dining room table. "Do you need to cry again?" she said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Nope." I sniffled, continuing to swirl my cookie in the glass of milk. For some reason the dissolving cookie was memorizing to me.

_It's a sign! Symbolizing my friendship with Legolas! It starts to break apart when you drown it in milk!_

What the milk symbolized I had no idea.

At that moment, we heard the door open and the thump of heavy footsteps. "Catherine!" called a booming voice.

"In here Boz!" Mom called back.

And into the kitchen walked my dad. Who, I guess could be described as a 6'10" Viking without the beard or horned helmet, who in fact did have a huge axe he carried with him everywhere and featured a heavy British accent. I just thought of him as a Dwarf on steroids, though he resembled Ajax from the movie Troy more.

Upon seeing me in the kitchen with blood shot eyes and a tear streaked face Boz knew something was amiss.

"Wait a minute," He pointed a large finger at me and seemed to be configuring some mental equation. "I thought you were going to go ridin' with Legolas."

"Umm hmm." I whimpered.

Boz looked at me confused, then to my mother, before glancing back at me. "He didn't."

My dad finally understood why I was at home.

"He did." I piped up.

"No," he looked to my mom in disbelief, clenching his hands into fists.

My mom just nodded, stroking my hair.

"That does it!" My giant of a father un-slung the six foot axe from his back and stormed out of the kitchen. Mom and I looked at each other in shock.

My father had just broken the Eleventh Commandment: _If thy name is Bosley Fitscharld, thou shall not unsheathe thy axe in thy wife's house unless ye wish to have the Angel of Death sent upon thee. _

"Oh no, he did-n't!" Mom exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and running after her husband. Running as fast as her small feet would carry her; she skidded to a stop in front of him and crossed her arms. "Bosley, you put that thing away right now!"

"Catherine, there's 'lot of things in this world, and our world I'm a'right with, but our dau'ter be'in mistreated isn't one of 'em." He stated roughly, brandishing the double bladed axe.

Grabbing the middle of the axe's long handle, my tiny mother tried to pry it away from my dad. She looked like a tiny, angry Chiwawa going against a Great Dane over a chew toy.

"There are better ways to handle this situation!" She protested loudly, tugging harder at the axe.

Raising the axe up into the air, Boz lifted mom off the ground like a little kid, and brought her to eye level. I was suddenly thankful that I was tall, and not incredibly short like mom.

"You mean better ways besides cleavin' the Elf?" He asked in a low annoyed tone.

"Cleave him! I don't care!" I said from my seat in the living room. Secretly, watching my petite mother dangle from an axe she refused to let go of was quite amusing.

_Just drop the axe, then when her fingers are stuck under it, run and beat up the Elf with your bare hands before she catches you. Simple enough… ready…go!_

"_There will be no cleaving in this house __**or**__ outside of it_!" Mom yelled, kicking her legs in mid air.

Knock, knock.

We all looked at the door. Dad looked at the small woman across from him. She glared back. I looked at the pair then at the front door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Ok, you can scare him a _little_ bit." Mom emphasized the word 'little', before letting go and dropping herself to the floor.

"Thank you!" Boz and I chorused.

Straightening himself up Boz marched over to the front door. Mom shifted uncomfortably beside me.

Knock, knock.

"It just makes me so edgy when he has that thing out."

"Understandable. The thing is taller than you." I said watching my dad open the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock.

"It just makes me so edgy when he has that thing out."

"Understandable. The thing is taller than you." I said watching my dad open the front door.

"Prince Legolas, fancy seeing you 'ere." Boz said slowly in his deep gravely voice, while leaning against the door frame.

"Master Fitzgerald," Legolas greeted. "I need to speak with Victoria."

"'bout what?" Boz flicked his thumb over the gleaming axe blade as if to test its sharpness.

"I need to apologize to her."

"You're bloody right you do." Boz stood up to his full height, clenching his axe in both hands. "I'll let you apologize to 'er, but this is your warning-" he stepped closer to Legolas, towering over the young elf. "Nobody, I mean _nobody_…messes with my lit'le girl."

Legolas glanced from the giant axe that was now, just six inches from his head, up to Boz's stern face.

"It won't happen again." He choked, forcing a small smile.

Boz relaxed and lowered his weapon. "Glad to hear it. Victoria!" he called over his shoulder. "Someone's 'ere to see you."

_Someone's here to see me? Oh joy! Bring on the fluffy bunnies and pink unicorns, someone's here to see me. Ha! Well that someone won't be able to see for very long, I'm going to tear your pretty blue eyes out and use them as marbles! Then when I'm done, I'll sell them on e-bay for five bucks a pop with standard shipping rates. _

Standing aside, Boz let me greet my visitor.

"Hello Legolas." I said dryly.

Legolas took in my appearance of blood shot eyes and moist cheeks as well as a blank expression. Obviously he didn't know what to think or rather say, as he wasn't saying anything.

"Are you going to stand there and look stupid, or are you going to say something?"

"Could I speak to you alone, please." He asked.

Looking behind me, I nodded to the mountain of muscle that still stood in the doorway. Letting out a low growl, Boz slowly closed the door behind him. Legolas relaxed when my dad was out of sight and began to talk.

"Victoria I-"

Suddenly my closed fist connected with his jaw, sending his head flailing to the side.

"You what!" I demanded "You ditch me for months and give me lame excuses after I try to mend our friendship for what you did?!"

After a few seconds, Legolas grabbed his jaw and seemed to shift it back into place, his eyes opening and closing as if trying to focus.

"My excuses were-"

My other closed fist connected with the other side of his jaw.

Same reaction.

"My excuses were out of my own selfishness." He straightened himself back up to face me.

"You're bloody right." I hissed "I guess my friendship wasn't as important as your own personal feelings… _at the time._"

"Your friendship is important to me."

"Well obviously not!" I yelled.

"Our relationship is valuable to me, I'm thankful to be your friend and I am begging you," Legolas dropped down onto one knee "give me one last chance to show you."

I did see the sincerity of his action, but one small gesture couldn't fix this mess and erase the pain. Legolas looked at me, remorse written on his face. I felt my eyes begin to sting and my chest burn.

"No." I whispered. "I'm not giving you anything. I gave you as many chances as I could." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

His face held no reaction, then his eyes fell. "I understand." He said quietly, standing up. His now brown eyes darted around as if trying to process everything that just happened.

"But it doesn't mean that you can't show me." I tried to keep my voice steady. He could show me that I was valuable to him as a friend and that he did want me back. But it wasn't my job to help him accomplish that task by pretending that nothing had happened. The ball was in his court.

Legolas met my gaze again. "Even so, know that I am truly sorry."

"I forgive you." It was hard to say those words after he had hurt me, but he had shown true remorse and that was all I required.

Legolas turned to leave up the trail then stopped.

"This came for you today." He reached into his outer green tunic and pulled out a small piece of rolled parchment.

"I think it's from another Traveler." He said handing it to me. "It came half an hour ago by falcon."

"Thank you." I said taking the small scroll. "How's your jaw?" I asked.

"Ill live."

"Good."

I suddenly jumped at him, just a little, with raised fists. To my joy, Legolas flinched.

_That's right, flinch. I want to see you flinch like a toad hooked up to a car battery._

Legolas sighed slightly, then gave a small bow.

"Enjoy your afternoon, Miss Fitzgerald."

"Milord," I said giving a small curtsey.

With that, he left. And that was that.

Giving a heavy sigh, I turned and walked up to my door, and opened it; only to hit something very hard that gave a loud 'oww!'

"Boz!" I whined, as my dad stood up from his crouching position, rubbing his head. "You listened in on that whole conversation?!" I accused.

"I listened, your mum watched." He motioned to the living room window with his free hand, the one that wasn't rubbing the now forming bump on his forehead. Looking around, I saw mom collapsed in one of the chairs.

"Mom?" I said walking up to her. No response. "Mummy?" I waved a hand in front of her pale face. Still no response. I looked in confusion at my dad who was now kneeling beside me.

"She saw Legolas kneel and got the impression that he was proposin' to 'ya."

I stared at him gawk-eyed.

"Then she star'ed hyperventilating and took a rest 'ere." Boz patted my mom's hand, only to hear her give a miserable moan. "Your mum can be a bit paranoid at times."

"Just a bit." I agreed.

"Though, I must say," Boz said changing the subject. "I saw that little number you gave the prince there."

"Oh… yeah." I really didn't know what to say. Was I in trouble on top of all this?

"Usually I would say 'good job', but you know we Travelers can't afford to get in trouble."

"I know; something in me, just snapped. But I do feel better." I whispered.

"Aside from that how did it go?" My dad's expression was loving and kind.

"Just fine, I'm going to my room now."

"Ok, luv." Dad stood up and gave me a huge bear hug.


	3. Chapter 3

"Though, I must say," Boz said changing the subject. "I saw that little number you gave the prince there."

"Oh… yeah." I really didn't know what to say. Was I in trouble on top of all this?

"Usually I would say 'good job', but you know we Travelers can't afford to get in trouble."

"I know; something in me, just snapped. But I do feel better." I whispered.

"Aside from that how did it go?" My dad's expression was loving and kind.

"Just fine, I'm going to my room now."

"Ok, luv." Dad stood up and gave me a huge bear hug.

Sitting down on my bed I looked at the small scrolled parchment in my hand.

_Legolas said he thought it was from another Traveler. Ooo! What if it's not and the government has finally found us? What if they permanently open the portal and ruin Middle Earth with hot dog stands and shopping malls! Not to mention the hoards of fan girls that would eat everything alive._

I shuttered.

Untying the leather cord, I carefully uncoiled and unfolded the paper to reveal a message, and directly to _me_! _Just like the Elf said._ I began to read the small neat handwriting.

_Victoria,_

_It's been over eight months since I've been in touch with you and I have to say: a lot's happened since then. It you remember, you moved to Mirkwood before I had a chance to find out where you were going, and unfortunately before dad and I moved to a different region in Middle Earth. We've been wandering here and there with the Gondorian Rangers. It's quite fun no that there are no real dangers of ork attacks. Anyway, dad and I found our way to the Mirkwood border and thought we would stop and visit the city. I only found out that you were living here a few days ago when we ran into the border patrol and told them that we were Travelers. _

I smiled at the letter in my hands.

_At the moment we're two days from the city, so by the time you read this I'll most likely be there tomorrow._

Tomorrow? It made me happy knowing that I wouldn't have to wait a long time to see my child hood friend again. With that in mind, I continued to read the message.

_I can't wait to see the palace and your home. You will have to introduce me to all your friends and get me familiar to the surroundings. Oh, by the way, I found this for you. (Turn page over)_

Following the instructions, I was rewarded to find a small blue sea shell attached to the back of the page. I smiled at the unexpected gift and turned the paper back over.

_I know you love the ocean and that midnight blue is one of your favorite colors. Maybe you could use it in your jewelry hobby. Anyway, I hope to see you tomorrow. Give my best to your parents._

_Until then,_

_Jesse_

I was speechless. Jesse hadn't seen me in over a year and he still remembered all those things about me? Wow.

_I hope he's hot. Any boy who remembers my favorite place, color and hobby is definitely worthy of my attention. Unless he grew up into a dweeb…knowing him… not likely. He was cute as a little kid, cute as a tween, and cute when I last saw him. He could be hot. It was possible. Darn it! Now I got to wait a whole freakin' day to find out._

Flopping down on my bed for the second time that day, I held the small shell up to the light. It was no bigger than thumbnail and held a dark midnight blue color. My artist's mind already at work, flipping through the possibilities as to the shell would be used for.

I looked up to the ceiling. The Valar must hate me or love me. I think today proved that they had a hard time deciding that fact themselves. Oh well. Jesse was coming!

Standing up, I walked over to my desk and put the shell into a small empty jar I used to clean paintbrushes. With the letter in hand I headed to the living room. Thankfully mom was out of her coma like state and talking. After witnessing Legolas kneel in front of me from the living room window she had drawn the wrong conclusion thinking that he had proposed to me.

"Hey mom." I said sitting down on the couch.

"When you were outside…" she began cautiously.

"No he didn't propose to me," I added, ending that subject. "But he did give me this." I handed her the letter.

"A suicide note?" she inquired hopefully taking the folded paper.

"Mom!"

"Just kidding!" She said opening the letter. After inspecting it and skimming over the words, mom raised and eyebrow. No doubt over Jesse's accurate memory of my habits.

"Well he _still_ seems like a nice boy." She said smiling mischievously. She acted just like a teenager when it came to scoping out boys for me. But as for Jesse, he was the apple in her eye when it came to boyfriend material.

"Aside from the fact that he 'still seems nice' I'm just excited that I'll be having another non-Middle-Earth-speaking-person to talk to." I said excitedly.

"Who is a boy your age and very, cute." Mom added.

I had to smile and nod in agreement.

"You should go out with him," she encouraged.

"She should go out with who?" Boz inquired stepping out of the kitchen with a mouthful of cookie.

"Jesse Calaway." Mom told him.

Boz raised and eyebrow. He was never good with names.

"Eric's son…" she continued.

"Oh! Right! The light bulb flickered on. "Yeah," he began, spitting crumbs as he talked. "You should go out with him." Boz stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

"Really?" I asked in slight shock.

"Sure! He's a great kid. I wouldn't have a problem with it."

_Oh… my…gosh. Boz just approved of a guy? The Valar must love me. Thank you! Please, please, please let him be hot._

"Aside from having a rough morning and getting a sweet letter, what else did you have planned for today?" Mom asked, while Boz plucked the letter out of my hands.

"Well-" I thought for a second. "I guess I'll do the usual." I muttered shrugging my shoulders.

"Sounds good."

"Aww, this is so sweet!" Boz cried in his thick Scottish accent.

Shaking my head I got up and took the note from him, cocking my head to the side in a 'please-be-serious' way.

"I'm going to go paint." I called over my shoulder before walking to my room and shutting the door.

_Jesse Calaway…who would have thought? Well, everyone in the small congregation of Travelers thinks we're cute together. Ha! Take that Legolas you garden gnome! Be nice Victoria, be nice. He said he was sorry………GARDEN GNOME! I bet Professor Tolkien had a small porcelain statue of you in his garden next to the skunk cabbage. _

I sighed.

_But then I bet he moved you out of the skunk cabbage to the flower garden 'cause he knew that you were a really nice guy at heart. _

I sat down at my empty easel, thinking of ways to pass the time.

_Midnight blue._

Start with midnight blue.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down at my empty easel, thinking of ways to pass the time.

_Midnight blue._

Start with midnight blue.

Standing in front of my closet, I mentally bartered on which dress to wear. Today was the "tomorrow" Jesse had specified in his letter, saying that he would be staying in Mirkwood for a time.

Flipping through the dresses hanging in my closet, I thought about my childhood friend.

We had grown up together, as both our families were part of the _Travelers_. I smiled remembering how little I was when mom and dad had told me that we were going to go visit another world. I remembered how I stood in a field, holding my mother's hand, and then jumping through a door of light and landing in a forest. Jesse and his father were there waiting for our arrival in Middle Earth. When I had finally stopped talking my mother's ear off about how amazing the passage was, and if we could go back and forth just for fun, five year old Jesse presented me with a flower, saying that he was glad that I was here with him. Mom told me when I was older that I had kissed him on the cheek, but I really don't remember.

Many other families had come to join the secret group and live new lives of traveling back and forth to Middle Earth. I clearly remembered the first Traveler meeting, when Amelia had welcomed us all to this strange new place. I was more interested in Amelia herself than the gathering of important leaders of Middle Earth, such as: Aragorn and Lady Arwen, Lord Thranduil, Elrond and Eomer.

With the skin of a porcelain doll, and long flaming red hair with large piercing blue eyes, she resembled a nymph or faery more than a human being. During the meeting, she asked the permission of the leaders to let the small group live in Middle Earth, to escape our world. The lords and ladies graciously agreed to host the families whenever they wished to live in their land; or for as long as the family needed.

Deciding to wear my favorite dress, I slipped on the form fitting outfit and happily gazed at the color. Midnight blue with long sleeves that began to taper at the elbows just enough to let my hands have some room.

_Cute and comfortable._

Just the way I liked it. Looking in the mirror my dark blue eyes became disgusted with my long tangled hair. After brushing the mass, I wrapped my near-black hair into a messy bun and clipped it into place, allowing a few random strands to hang loosely. Pleased with my ensemble so far, I fastened a fine black chain around my neck that featured a small stone of identical color. Happy with my appearance I waltzed out of my room and into the kitchen, breathing in the smell of breakfast. Sitting down at the table, I began to dish up my plate.

Looking around the dining room, I suddenly realized that my family and I had stayed almost an entire year here in this house. Time had gone by so fast in Mirkwood it was unreal.

_Must be the Elves and their immortality. It's leaking everywhere causing time to seem almost unnoticeable. _

Mirkwood was the place we had stayed the longest in aside from Gondor. We considered Gondor our "hometown". I grew up there, but we decided that it was time for a change, so we moved to Rohan for a few years… and didn't like it. By that time, I was sixteen and fed up with no trees and grass plains as far as the eye could see. Not to mention the constant smell of horses. After running the idea of moving to Mirkwood by Amelia, we waited for approval from her and King Thranduil.

While we were still in Rohan waiting for the "o.k" to move, Jesse and his father stopped by the city to re-supply.

They had never done much traveling between worlds and stayed in Middle Earth ninety nine percent of the time, migrating all over the map.

Finding me in Rohan, my child hood friend developed a small crush on me and wasn't afraid to let me know how he felt. My mother being my best friend; was immediately informed of this and thought it was the best thing to ever happen to me.

"Great guys like Jesse are hard to find," she insisted "I can't tell you what to do, but he's a keeper."

I had to admit, Jesse's kindness and compassion had always impressed me. He was sweet and bold as well as spontaneous at times, plus always had a way at making me laugh.

Once Boz got a whiff of a crush on his daughter, out came the double bladed axe, but it was soon put away when he found out it was Jesse.

Jesse's father Eric and my dad had been close friends for years, stretching way back to collage. Boz would come home from visiting his close friend and rave about what a fine job Eric was doing raising his son.

Jesse's mother had died in a car accident when he was four, just one year before he and his father began traveling to Middle Earth. I guessed Eric spent so much time in Middle Earth to escape the memories of his wife.

After visiting with my parents during breakfast, I grabbed my bag and headed out. Treading up the trail to the city I soon found myself in the midst of the Elven kingdom. Work shops and markets lined the wide path that was already bustling with activity. Spying the silversmith's shop, I weaved my way through the crowds of people, listening to the melodic hum of their immortal voices. Arriving at my familiar destination I was rewarded to find my best friend already gazing at the jewelry. Great minds think alike…

"Nienna!" I greeted Elven friend.

"You look lovely," she observed, "What's the occasion?" her green eyes sparkled.

"Let's talk and shop, then I shall tell you _all_ the details." I said dramatically, hinting there was much to discuss.

Leaving the jewelry behind, we began to talk and shop. All the talk was in Elvish as Nienna, like many Elves, didn't speak the common tongue.

"So this _Jesse_," she inquired while we looked at dresses, "he is a Traveler, you have known him for years, and he is coming to Mirkwood?"

"Yes," I said coyly.

"When?" she asked excitedly.

"Today." I smiled.

Nienna looked at me in shock, "Today!"

I nodded, before we both began to giggle in excitement.

Nienna and I were just about to head to my house when we saw the border patrol riding through the woods. Looking closer I noticed two very un-elvish riders accompanying them.

"Do you think that's them?" Nienna asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Maybe…there's only one way to find out!" We both glanced at each other smiling and quickly headed back into the city and toward the Mirkwood stables. The stables were closer to the palace than the markets and were elegantly built, as was all of Mirkwood's architecture. By the time we got there, all the horses were unsaddled and being taken care of after the long ride.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time we got there, all the horses were unsaddled and being taken care of after the long ride

Jessie stood beside a large brown chestnut. His clothes looked dirty and sweaty from the constant riding but he still looked as handsome as the last time I had seen him, and even more. The features of boyhood had left him leaving only a very mature nineteen year old. Long black hair was tied at the base of his neck in a small ponytail. He wore common black leather pants and a black shirt that hugged wide shoulders and a broad chest. Clearing my throat I saw his head snap over to me. A goofy smile spread across his naturally tan face as I began walking towards him. He quickly unclasped his cloak and threw it over the stall revealing a curved blade hanging off his hip.

"It's so good to see you," he whispered wrapping his strong arms around my shoulders.

It looked as if he hadn't seen even a sliver of soap in months but I hugged him anyway just glad that he was finally here.

"I know, I'm so glad you're here.

Letting go of him I smoothed the front of my dress. His eyes darted across my body quickly sizing me up before he leaned on the stable door.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked running a hand over the back of his neck.

Seeing the latch to the door swinging freely out of the corner of my eye I watched Jessie suddenly begin to tilt at an odd angle. Seeing his sudden panic I watched the door suddenly swing closed sending him falling to the ground. Jessie landed facedown in the straw covering the stall floor. Everyone within hearing distance suddenly burst into laughter. I had to admit he did look rather ridiculous but it was almost so silly it was cute.

Biting my bottom lip to stifle my own laughter I kneeled down and grabbed his arm. Pulling him to his feet I grabbed a small piece of straw from his hair. "I'm really glad you're here Jessie."

Hearing footsteps walking towards us I looked away from his face to see the older version of Jessie walking towards us.

"Mr. Callaway," I said bowing my head.

"Victoria! So good to see you again. My, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Well it has been a while. How long will you two be staying?"

_Long enough to watch Jessie the handsome klutz do another cute stunt I hope…_

"I still haven't decided." Eric replied. "It really all depends on the King, but if he doesn't have a problem with us staying, then I'm hoping about six months or so."

I looked at him Jessie in surprise. For so long I had been in Mirkwood, I had surrounded by nothing but flawless Elves. And now I had not only a human, but also a very close friend who just happened to be rather attractive.

_Not to mention the klutziness as well. Yay! I won't be the only coordinately challenged person in the whole city! _

"I should go to the palace and check in. why don't you two go catch up and Jessie can meet me when you're done" Mr. Callaway suggested.

Looking back at Jessie I saw him nod and offer his arm like a well-polished gentlemen. Giggling quietly I took his arm and looked back at Nienna. Thankfully she didn't speak English so she didn't understand anything Jessie and I had said to each other.

"What's going on?" she asked seeing my take his arm.

"Nienna this is my friend Jessie." I told her in Elvish; Jessie obviously understood what was going on.

She quickly looked at Jessie before a surprised look spread across her face. I hated that look.

"Your friend" she repeated quietly, "well I'm sure you and your _friend_ have much to catch up on. I have things to do so you two enjoy yourselves." she sang turning her back to me and dancing away.

"What was that about?" Jessie asked watching the elf disappear out of the stables.

"Nienna is just moody sometimes."

"Oh, I see," Jessie said expertly, "and how does that make you feel?"

We both laughed and continued walking.

"So tell me," I began "what have you been up to?"


	6. Chapter 6

We both laughed and continued walking.

"So tell me," I began "what have you been up to?"

After Jesses arrived I began to show him around the city. It was exciting to share my everyday life with my friend who seemed to be very interested in his new home. For as long as I had been in Mirkwood, I had been surrounded by nothing but flawless Elves. And now, I had not only a human but a very close friend (who happened to be rather attractive)

As we continued to walk through the city, we began to fill each other in on what had happened since we had last seen one another. Jesse talked about how he and his father had been part of the Gondorian Rangers, and how they had been traveling throughout the region.

"So you and your Ranger friends are the ork extermination team for Gondor?" I asked as we weaved our through the crowds.

"In a way," he laughed.

"Ooo!" I exclaimed pointing to a building that was surrounded by Elves that were obviously part of Mirkwood's military. "That's the best place in Middle Earth to get a stiff drink."

Jesse was silent for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

"I thought you weren't the drinking kind" he looked at me in confusion.

"I'm not! Just this one time my friend and I snuck in after hours and got a little tiny weenie bit tipsy. Not enough to do any harm" I added.

We continued walking.

"It's like a pub or tavern I guess."

"A place for all the guys to hang out and relax after work." Jesse filled in for me.

"Exactly why I snuck in there after hours."

Jesse laughed again, but my mind had gone wandering into the past.

I remembered a time about six months ago when I was still learning the Elvish language, a group of Elleths who appeared to be my age, harassed me all day long. Keeping their distance, they made me the object of all their jokes and subject to their cruel amusement. When out of the blue, Legolas came and rescued me. We had been good friends ever since and had many adventures together. (One of which included sneaking into the tavern)

I sighed, wishing our friendship could have remained strong instead of dissolving like a cookie in a glass of milk.

"Something wrong?" Jesse asked seeing me dazed off.

"No, nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Victoria," he said, directing my attention ahead of us. A rider obviously from the palace was quickly approaching. I let go of Jesse's arm as the herald stopped in front of us.

"Jesse Callaway?" the blonde Elf asked.

"Yes,"

"King Thranduil requests you to come to the palace at once."

Jesse and I exchanged glances.

"He'll be there shortly." I answered.

The Elf rode off without another word.

"You're going to have to help me out on this one," Jesse admitted shrugging his shoulders and smiling. "Because I have no idea where the palace would be."

"Well, I have a pretty good idea." I suggested.

"Lead away O Wise One." He teased.

"Yes… master." I said imitating Igor.

We both laughed again as I led the way through the city.

"Whoa," Jesse exclaimed under his breath. "That's the palace?"

"It doesn't look like a palace to you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I just wasn't expecting something so…nice." He gawked at the incredible structure before us.

"Get used to the world of Elves," I muttered.

Simply put, it looked like a palace befitting the quality of Middle Earth's royal Mirkwood Elves in every small detail.

"I know it's beautiful, but I don't want to make you late." I reminded my friend.

Racing each other up the long marble steps we set foot onto the palace floor, passing large ivy covered pillars I continued to lead the way through the elegant building. Groups of Elves eyed Jesse curiously as we passed, but didn't seem to question me.

"You really know your way around." He observed, trying to keep up with me.

"Yes, I do. Now, my best guess is that if the king wants to see you, he'll probably be in the Royal Hall. But King Thranduil also likes to take this sort of business in his personal study."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't know where I am supposed to be going?" Jesse panicked.

"Hey! I thought someone would have met us by now to point us in the right direction."

My feet picked up a quicker pace.

"Hold on a second, whoa, slow down," Jesse grabbed my arm, pulled me to a stop and clasped his strong arms around my shoulders.

I exhaled, looking into his large black irises.

"Victoria, look." He said his voice calm. "I am as excited to be here as you are to have me here. But relax; you don't have to worry so much.

I looked down at the floor embarrassed by my worrisome behavior. Letting go of my shoulders Jesse gently raised my chin.

"Everything will be alright. I'm sure of it." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked down at the floor embarrassed by my worrisome behavior. Letting go of my shoulders Jesse gently raised my chin.

"Everything will be alright. I'm sure of it." He whispered.

I gave a small smile; again lost in the pools of his black eyes. We both became startled when two guards approached us.

"You are Jesse Callaway?" One of the guards asked in Elvish.

"Yes." I answered for him.

Giving me a strange look he continued. "Follow me please." They turned and began walking. Jesse looked at me in confusion.

"Go!" I whispered, nodding to follow the guards.

"Aren't you going to see me off?" he asked.

"If you want," I blushed slightly.

The guards led us to a large elegantly carved door, embossed with Elvish script.

"The Royal Hall," I said.

"You were right after all." Jesse praised.

The two guards parted on either side of the door, leaving me to stand with Jesse.

"Everything will be fine." I reassured him, using his own words.

Jesse grinned.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." He paused and smiled at me, before opening the large door and closing it behind him.

I wasn't sure how long Jesse and his father would be in the Royal Hall, so I began to wander around the palace, trying to pass the time. I hadn't seen Legolas since yesterday and grimaced remembering our fight. He had asked for one more chance to show that he wanted to continue to be my friend, but I denied his request. Only giving him an offer that he would show me that he truly was sorry and wanted to remain friends. So far… nothing.

_Just wait. _I told myself. _Though I will be worried if he shows up on my door step with flowers and balloons singing "You've got a friend in me…you've got a friend in me."_

Shut up mind! You are freaking me out!

Even if he didn't show me by some sane act of apology, I still had Jesse. My heart fluttered just thinking about him. I knew he cared about me, he had expressed that in Edoras before my family moved to Mirkwood. But now that he was here, I felt different about him. His kindness was something that made my heart pulse stronger and his way of making me laugh was such a welcome thing to me. I soon found myself walking down a large hallway adorned with beautiful tapestries depicting everything from the Elves' history, to battles and pictures of Mirkwood's royal line. Stepping around a group of Elleths who were flocked under Legolas' picture I continued to meander around the elegant palace. Even _if_ I had lost a friend in Legolas, I had Jesse. The thought of him becoming more than a friend made my heart skip a beat. I decided that I would wait and see if my feelings were true; but from everything I had been feeling as of late, I knew that there was already something between us.

I smiled to myself and headed back to the Royal Hall. Now that Jesse was here, everything would unfold itself with time. A small smile was plastered to my face as I happily walked down the corridors to the Royal Hall. Turing onto the corridor that led directly to the Hall, I saw Jesse's tall, well built figure leaning against a window frame. Looking outside he didn't see me approach.

"Jesse," I said gently touching his arm.

He numbly turned and faced me, his dark eyes empty and hollow.

"What is it?" I whispered, sensing something was very wrong.

Jesse sighed, looked back out the window for a second and then again at me. He opened his mouth then closed it, as if having second thoughts about what he was going to say. He sighed again then spoke.

"We can't stay."

He glanced back and forth between me and outside, as if holding my gaze was too hard of a task.

_Can't stay? _The words didn't process. What did it mean, _can't stay_? Jesse was a blessing sent to me by the Valar, did he even know what he was saying to me?

I inhaled a deep breath, unable to take my eyes off him.

"Why?" I whimpered.

"Because it's not the right time." His voice was loud and angry. "There is too much the King is dealing with at the moment and for a long list of reasons, Dad and I are not going to be able to live in Mirkwood."

"I'm sorry I lied." He said looking into my now watering eyes.

"About what?" I choked.

"Saying that 'everything would be alright' I thought things would turn out differently." He sighed. "But I spoke too soon."

At that moment, I did something so daring I surprised even myself. Reaching out, I wrapped my hand around Jesse's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked down at my hand, gave me a weak smile, before squeezing back.

"At least we got to see each other… right?" I attempted to sound hopeful but failed miserably. I felt the tears sting again. "Where will you go?" I dreaded the answer.

"I don't know." He said, his thumb gently stroking my fingers. "Probably back to Gondor. But I must say, the trees here are quite lovelier than those in Ithilian."

I looked at him blankly. Then the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. There it was again: the amazing ability to bring light to any situation.

"Dad left fifteen minutes ago to your house." Jesse said quietly. "I volunteered to stay here until you came back."

"So you could tell me." I stated.

Jesse nodded, then places his other free hand over mine, sandwiching mine between his calloused palms.

"I know this is a bit late, but, would you like to go out to dinner?"

I had to smile even though the tears threatened to escape.

"I'd like that." I said quietly.

"Do you want to go back to the house?" he offered.

I nodded, trying to keep my composure. I had so many feelings running through my head at once that I almost felt nauseous.

"Come on," he said gently letting go of my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want to go back to the house?" he offered.

I nodded, trying to keep my composure. I had so many feelings running through my head at once that I almost felt nauseous.

"Come on," he said gently letting go of my hand.

As we began walking out of the palace with heavy hearts, I couldn't help but notice how Jesse tried to hide his disappointment. His steps were heavy and he sighed often.

Many Elves gave us the same looks now as when we had entered the palace earlier. But that didn't bother me in the least. Once out of the corridors, we entered the large empty space that the steps led up to and was bordered by the large marble pillars. From there, we could see many passages leading to different parts of the palace. What caught my eye were the groups of Elves talking amongst themselves. I stopped walking and looked at them; obviously they were part of the Mirkwood guard. The wheels in my mind turned.

"Victoria?" Jesse asked worriedly after I had stopped.

"I forgot to do something." I lied. Looking at him I gave a small smile, hoping he would buy my story.

"Alright…" he didn't buy it.

"Go on without me and I'll meet you at the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it. I won't be long. I promise."

Jesse turned and began walking back down the palace stairs. I made sure he was out of sight, just in case he decided to follow me. Once he was gone from view I quickly walked up to the group of Elves I had been eyeing.

"Do you know where the prince is?" I asked hurriedly. They obviously thought I had different intensions than the ones that were forming in my mind. 

"I'm a Traveler," I explained "I need to speak with him immediately."

Once they heard that, they were _somewhat_ willing to give me directions. After thanking them I quickly left. Following their directions I wound my ways through the long halls. Turning down an empty hall I looked both ways to make sure that no one was around. Then without second thought I ran full speed down the marble floor.

Without realizing it, I passed my destination. Skidding across the marble I fell into a large heap with a midnight blue dress. Quickly standing up I gave no thought to my messy hair as I trotted up to the door that I had skidded past.

I heard some laughter inside but for some reason that was beyond me, I opened the door and marched in.

What was with me today and being bold?! Not to mention stupid!

I immediately singled Legolas out; he was sitting at a desk but had stopped whatever he was doing upon my unannounced entrance. He looked at me blankly, as did his four friends who were sitting around the room. I cleared my throat and tried to sound calm. "Legolas, could I talk to you for a minute… _alone_?" My hand tingled where Jesse had held it for that short, precious time.

Legolas sat back in his chair, looked at me, then to his friends and nodded. They filed out of the room, leaving me standing by the door. I closed the door and locked it, to prevent any Elvish ears from eavesdropping. I fingered my hand nervously, wishing Jesse was there to hold it. After sliding the bolt across the door I turned to Legolas who had stood up from his seat. I slowly walked up to him, my legs shaking and my mouth dry from what I was about to ask.

"Do you still want to make it up to me?"


	9. Chapter 9

After sliding the bolt across the door I turned to Legolas who had stood up from his seat. I slowly walked up to him, my legs shaking and my mouth dry from what I was about to ask.

"Do you still want to make it up to me?"

Once I had spoken with Legolas I left the palace for home. Walking through the brightly lit forest I hoped to the Valar that my request to him would pull through. After I had reached my house, I walked in and immediately heard familiar voices coming from the kitchen. "Oh there you are honey!" My petite mother exclaimed from her seat at the table. "There's a chair over there if you want to have a seat."

Pulling up a chair to the kitchen table I sat next to Boz and across from Jesse. We both grinned at each other.

_Please Legolas, please come through on this one!_

"So Victoria," Eric said "your mother tells me that you do a lot of art work."

I was caught off guard by his question and it took me a second to process it, all the while giving an awkward silence.

"Yes."

Eric looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, I umm… paint most of the time…and do a little bit of colored pencil. Though once you run out of a pencil color, you can't exactly go to Walmart and get a 24 pack of Crayola." I chuckled a bit.

_Oh Valar, why does Jesse have to be looking at me with those big eyes? Does he know what he is doing to me?!_

I swallowed hard, avoiding the black eyes.

"Though the paints the Elves have are a billion times better than anything I've ever used back in the states, to them, the product of the painting is questionable."

This time _every one _looked at me questioningly. The palms of my hands were sweating and I tapped my foot nervously under the table.

_If Legolas doesn't come through, and Jesse has to leave, does he know what that will do to me? What am I thinking?! I don't care for Jesse that much. I just don't want to be alone in these freakin' woods!_

"What I mean is…umm… I paint things from home. Like, since the Traveler's base is in Seattle I painted the Space Needle and the city, and the water front, maybe a few things here and there."

"I can imagine what they must think of that." Eric said.

"Yeah, they think it's pretty insane." I replied.

"Well," Jesse said looking down at his hands then up to me "beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

_I think I'm going to throw up. _

"It sounds like you all have had such a great time here," Eric looked at me and my parents "I only wish we would have been able to stay." His face was downcast.

"Like I told Victoria, 'it would have been refreshing to have a change from our routine'." Jesse said.

"We all would have loved to have you here." Mom comforted.

"I second that motion." Boz announced.

"Me too," I sniffed.

_Oh great, now I'm going to cry…_

"You're sure there wasn't anything you could have done?" Mom asked Eric.

"We tried to convince the king that we wouldn't be a problem, but it seems that it isn't the right timing for us. He gave us the hint that he had enough things to deal with and that we were not on the top of his list of things to do."

"It's a shame," Boz said "would 'a been nice to have the company."

"Oh, well, let's enjoy the time we have!" Mom stood up and raised her mug. "Here's a toast to good friends."

We all raised our mugs.

Time went on. We talked and laughed, sharing memories of thing that had happened since our last visit to base. Earlier that day Jesse had told me many of the things that happened to him during his adventures. But Eric was more than happy to take on the role of story teller to my parents. I would eye Jesse when his father would tell a story that involved him, and it would turn out much less perilous than was described to me by my friend. Jesse would often give a sheepish grin.

Eric was right in the middle of such a story when there was a knock at the front door. My heart jumped clean out of my chest.

"I'll get it." Boz offered getting out of his seat.

I swallowed hard, and tried to calm my pounding chest. I turned around in my seat, trying to see who was at the door. Eric continued with the story, but I wasn't listening. The wall dividing the kitchen and the living room was blocking my view of the front door. I could see Boz talking to someone but the wall blocked my view of who. Boz said something else, and then closed the door. I returned back to my normal position in my seat and waited for Boz.

"Sorry to interrupt Eric, but this just came for you." He said handing Eric a folded letter.

My heart stopped.

Eric took the letter and looked it over.

"Who's it from?" Mom asked. Dad shrugged. "Messenger just said it was for Eric Callaway and that he should read it as soon as possible. He wouldn't give any names."

"I'd better take his advice." Eric smiled and began to open the letter.

Breaking the seal he unfolded the paper and began to scan over the writing. Eric's eyes suddenly went wide and he put the letter down.

"Come on dad, what does it say?" Jesse asked.

Eric looked around in shock. I stared, the seconds were killing me, gosh darn it! Say something!

"It looks like we are going to be able to stay."

My heart re-started.

"Really?!" Jesse practically yelled. Eric nodded and handed him the letter. Everyone got up and crowed around to look over his shoulder.

"What changed the king's mind?" Boz asked excitedly.

"It says that there was a misunderstanding in some of his obligations and he would like to re-extend the offer to stay in Mirkwood for as long as we need."

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"YES!!!" I screamed "YES YES YES YES YES!" I began to jump up and down in the air. "OH YES!"

"Looks like someone is excited." Mom observed.

"Sorry…" I said quietly, my hands shaking, "it's just really, really awesome, to know that I'm not going to be the only teen around here, and to have someone else to talk to who actually knows what a latte is, and to have some other human race in these woods."

"Glad we can be of service." Eric laughed.

"Hey, I'm about to go as berserk as she is." Jesse warned.

We all laughed and hugged and laughed some more.

Well it looked like Legolas did show me that he wanted my friendship back.

After I had asked him in the small palace study to somehow talk his father into letting Jesse stay, that the plan would fall through; but he didn't fail me. I suddenly realized how convenient it was to have friends in high places. I picked up the letter and read it over to myself; thinking that now, Legolas and I could pick up where we left off in our friendship.


End file.
